the_kingdom_of_hillfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Baccata
Appearance As any other dryad, he's some sort of plant, an oak tree. He has thin vines and tiny leaves growing from his head like human hair, it stops just above his shoulders, a large leaf hangs from his chest and hidden behind this leaf is a small pocket, and vines grow from the soles of his feet and upwards onto his legs. His irises are mossy green and the whites of his eyes are actually a very light blue. When he's feeling happy or flustered, his cheeks begin to have a golden hue to them. He is five feet and 9 inches tall. Personality He's a really nervous creature when it comes to being around others. He doesn't like having his personal space invaded without permission or being forced into situations. It makes him uncomfortable and makes him weary of the other person, and most likely fear them as well. He is very caring of his friends though. If they want him to listen, he will. If they want to be alone, he'll give them some space. He can also be rather sensitive; Eifah called Baccata a "sapling" and in playful retaliation, he called Eifah a "larva". Eifah seemed to have taken that seriously when he knew what a larva is and looked ashamed. He called Baccata "Judar" and he didn't even know who or what that was. When his friend explained it with obvious hate, Baccata thought his friend didn't like him anymore and left him, confused and miserable. He just went to his tree and looked onto the village until he fell asleep. At times, he can get angry and this causes thorns to grow all over his body. This, in turn, makes him aggressive and he'll ram himself into the object of his anger, forcing the sharp thorns to dig into the individual's skin. Abilities and Strong Points * He can be patient. * He has the ability to see barriers as they truly are. * Despite his fragile-looking figure, he is actually rather strong. * He's a staff holy wielder. Weaknesses * His anger causes him to be reckless and aggressive. * He has not had any non-dryad interaction his entire life, not until recently. * Once he considers someone a friend, he can never physically harm them, even if that person was only using him. * When a leaf is picked from his person forcibly, it actually hurts him more than most people can understand. Imagine your finger getting cut off while you're conscious, that's how painful it is for him. History Among the dryad, he's barely considered a child at the age of 68. While he does have the knowledge of an adult, dyrads live a very long time. As a saplings, it's questionable if they have parents or not. Personally, Baccata never knew his parents and this made him a lonely and shy creature that he is today. Since he kept himself from society, he never had any real contact for the exception of other dryads, and even then he kept his distance. For as long as he lived, he doesn't have much of a history. The only thing that stuck out was his childhood friend. She was a birch dryad, a beautiful little thing. They did everything together, they walked together, they ate together, they washed together, they solved problems together, everything... except for thing apparently. They've been friends for as long as he could remember, however he found that his friend was withering. She was depressed. Her bark was peeling off, her light blue of her eyes were a sickly black, her leaves were dry and falling off of her form. She was slowly dying. Baccata had no idea how he could help her. A few weeks later, she died in her sleep. Quotes "Larva." ~ Baccata playfully mocking Eifah when he called him a "sapling". Additional Information/Fun facts * He can understand English rather well, he just can't speak it correctly himself. * His favorite food is banana bread, which is the first human food he has ever tasted in his life. * He does not bleed, instead sap seeps from his "wounds". * When he's in "tears", sap also leaks from his eyes.